


[podfic] untitled Panic! kink ficlet

by growlery



Category: Bandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: kink_bingo, Cover Art, M/M, Multi, Piercings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's probably (definitely) a stupid decision. It's temporary, no one's going to be seeing it but him, and he'll be eating ramen for a month because of it. It's just - their record deal just seems like an event that needs to be commemorated, and Brendon can't think of a better way to do it than breaking the hell out of that fucktarded Levitican rule that his youth pastor always used to drag out, the one that supposedly bans tattoos and piercing or whatever. Because: fuck that shit.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] untitled Panic! kink ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Panic kink ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10235) by longtime_lurker. 



> For kink bingo (piercings). reena_jenkins suggested this when I asked for recs for corset piercings fic, and it wasn't quite what I was looking for but _wow_. Hope my delivery doesn't disappoint, Reena ♥

  
[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?iabr2kh3tnz134z)  
mp3 / 17:11 / 15.7MB


End file.
